Xavier
Story Timeline Background and Upbringing Sometime after creating a base near the land of Ludus, Kuipter was notified of the existence of a prophecy that foretold by the Trollers of a weapon, the Will Fragment, that would lead to his defeat, as invited by the forces of his enemies on Ludus. Kuipter interpreted the prophecy as saying that the Will Fragment's power would use a dragonkin as a vessel, and quickly looked towards the only documented dragonkin living on the planet Ludus in the current day: Zachary Isles. From this, Kuipter sought a way to remove Zachary as a threat to him, as well as to, possibly, utilize the power of the Will Fragment for his own benefit. This led to his seeking of an experiment that he would call " ", which would be a dragonkin created from Zachary's DNA, and fitted with enhancements. Subject Z was made be powerful enough to defeat Zachary and loyal to Kuipter, but also similar enough to Zachary to fit as a vessel for the Will Fragment as it was believed that Zachary would be. Kuipter requested Mura to collect a sample of Zachary's DNA, which was to be unknown by Zachary, and it would remain unknown to Mura that he was aiding Kuipter in the creation of a monster. The experiment was also infused with part of Kuipter's own DNA, so as to make it a " " and give it more power. After its official creation, the being, showing sapience and personality instead of being a drone, was given the name "Xavier Z". Xavier was then subject to a number of experiments that altered his biological clock to make him age greatly within a short span of time, so that Kuipter would have access to a warrior that was at Zachary's age in only a few months, when his attacks were to be enacted. Over the next three months, Xavier underwent rigorous training in Kuipter's facility, as well as occasional exposing to the "rapid aging" mechanism. Along this time, as well, Xavier was implemented with artificial teaching and knowledge of everything that Kuipter could and would collect to implement in his brain, in order to make him an intelligent and knowledgeable subject. Over time, the "rapid aging" mechanism led to some damage in Xavier's skin tissue. This was repaired to an extent, but it left him with the stitches across his face (and presumably across his body) that he acquired. It also led to the damaging of his black wings, which in turn led to the implementation of jetpack training for Xavier to have the same, if not better, aerial maneuverability that Zachary had with his own healthy wings. So as to deal with Zachary's quick movements and damage, Xavier was to specialize on accuracy, maneuverability in combat, and defensive tactics. Xavier was granted armor (made of a bronze-like metal) to deal with the defensive ability, the jetpack for maneuverability, and training with the sword and rifle for accuracy. As a weapon of Kuipter's own design, the Titanwielder (a technological weapon made of the same material as his armor, which is a cross between a shotgun, a broadsword, and an axe) was made for and used by Xavier. Xavier's upbringing of mostly being trained to fight and defeat Zachary led him to treat this as his ultimate goal, and, in his confidence, he built himself up in a belief that he was much greater than Zachary. A lot of the time, Xavier interacted with Liruac. Liruac was fairly fearful of Xavier due to both his appearance and power, so Liruac would commonly try to calm and entertain Xavier by telling him of stories about the history of the planet Mania. As this was most of Xavier's social interaction initially, Xavier styled himself to try and behave similarly to his vision of an "ideal Manian", which, essentially, was a lot similar to the kind of being that he perceived Satan to be like. This involved him taking on somewhat antagonistic behavior, along with a crude nature, as led by his perceptions. Kuipter, at a later point, created the Chitin Titan as a being to defeat Ergoth, the Ryu-Chi: Ergoth. Xavier, seeing that the Titan mirrored Xavier's own role (only with Zachary's pet, Ergoth), decided to "adopt" Chitin Titan as a pet of his own, to further mirror Zachary. However, this was also to serve in making Xavier appear as the superior of the two. Battling Zachary After Baxter manages to free Zachary and SPOILER, Liruac calls for Xavier to come and stop them from going to Kuipter and Revelian. Xavier quickly throws on his armor and intercepts the three as they are going up to the next floor. Xavier takes a short time to explain his origin and his quest to defeat Zachary, and then he engages in battle with them. Xavier, at first, proves to be very powerful with his abilities, almost to the point of being a match to them all, but the gang quickly finds a way to outsmart him. They end up luring him to a number of large machines, which they then make topple onto him, to trap Xavier under them. After believing that Xavier was defeated, the gang went on in their quest of going upwards through Kuipter Labs. However, as the three are going up a flight of stairs, Xavier (now not wearing the armor) performs a surprise attack and separates Zachary from the group to fight him. Zachary tells the others to go on without him, and then fights with Xavier. After a short battle, they both seem tired, so Zachary gives the opportunity to unleash their full powers on one another, to simply " ". Xavier agrees, and the two then unleash a great auric power on one another. In this, the both of them are greatly wounded by one another, and both come close to fainting. Xavier then pulls out a "health-restoring concoction", and proclaims that he has won against Zachary, being that he had withstood his power and proven himself the better fighter. Zachary then admits defeat, and clutches his wound, hoping that his sacrifice will provide his friends with an opportunity to save themselves. Before Zachary loses consciousness, however, Xavier then goes and gives Zachary the health-restorer, so as to help him survive the wounds he'd been dealt. Before losing consciousness himself, Xavier says that the reason for this was because " ", which was " ". Death Xavier and Zachary's bodies were apparently found and picked up by SPOILER, who then went to the room Kuipter was in and requested that they receive medical attention. After the ice holding the residents of the room in place was cracked, Revelian used his power to teleport the others out, while he went to fight Shenanigans. Xavier was able to receive some medical attention after being teleported out of Kuipter Labs, but he still died from the wounds that he was inflicted during his battle with Zachary. After this, in honor of him, Xavier's body was put in a cemetery by the will of Zachary. Corruption During the events of Corruption, Xavier's body disappeared from the cemetery that he had been put in before. It was later revealed that the released fragment of Zalgo had used his lifeless body as the vessel for the Shadow of Zachary. Shadow-Zachary then resided in the Corruption Zone, where it would hold part of the Acceptance Fragment, waiting to kill Zachary. Because of Zalgo's power, Xavier's body would gain the ability to fly even with his damaged wings, as well as inheriting other dark magic traits. Shadow-Zachary also then wields a blade of dark energy, mirror Zachary's own blade, given to him by Zalgo. Zachary and the others, in their travel through the Corruption Zone, encountered Shadow-Zachary. Shadow-Zachary proved to be much more powerful than the Shadows that the gang had encountered before, to the point of being able to subdue or dissuade most of them, to leave for a one-on-one battle with Zachary personally. In this, Shadow-Zachary came extremely close to killing Zachary in the name of Zalgo. However, he suddenly stopped, and instead then pointed his blade towards himself. As Zachary looked on, Xavier was then fighting Shadow-Zachary internally for control of the body. Xavier called out for Zachary to be the one to defeat his shadow, though it would kill Xavier in the process. Zachary, knowing of Xavier's valiance, refused at first, before Xavier convinced Zachary by telling him that he " ". With this, Zachary then uses Shadow-Zachary's own sword to strike him through the heart. This succeeds in destroying Xavier's body as the corruptive energy collapses him; however, Shadow-Zachary's spirit then comes out of it in a new form to fight Zachary and the others again. Due to the loss of Xavier, however, this version of Shadow-Zachary then proves to be less powerful than the other shadows faced before, to the point at which the remains of the gang managed to defeat him. With this, Xavier's body was completely destroyed, and his soul suffered the same fate after the Corruption Zone was destroyed following the fragment of Zalgo's defeat. Timeline Appearance He appears much like Zachary in many ways. Most of his body is that of a Ludusian Dragonkin, which accounts for his grey, scaly skin, large nosed face, spiky black hair, and humanoid-like body structure. It is worth noting that his Dark Matter half also accounts for traits of his body, such as the black, torn feathers of his wings (as opposed to Zachary's white wings), sharp black spikes protruding from his neck, spine, and tail (as opposed to Zachary's white spikes), and long, black teeth, which show even when his mouth is closed (as opposed to Zachary's smaller white teeth). Being an artificial creation also has an effect on his appearance; he has scars from stitching which appear along his body, most notably two along his face. He is a bit larger than Zachary and has a muscly build, though he is stooped forward slightly, making him seem shorter than he should be. In battle, he regularly wears bronze armor given to him by Kuipter, which is very heavy around his right arm. His main weapon is custom made by Kuipter, and it is a mix between a shotgun, a broadsword, and an axe. He is able to deal powerful attacks with it due to his immense size and strength. Due to his wings being torn, his flight is sustained by a bronze jetpack which is part of his armor. Outside of battle, he is normally seen in a "test subject" uniform, consisting of coloured jumpsuit. As an addition apparently added by himself, he also wears a tank-top underneath the jumpsuit, shown in some iterations where he unzips part of the suit and ties the arms around his waist. Personality Xavier is very condescending to his opponents, taking on an attitude of confidence and belief that he is above them and more powerful than them, no matter the circumstances. He is very egotistical in this and many regards, and only shows a humble side when talking to his master, Kuipter. Otherwise, his personality is very much like Kuipter's, except for being notably less strategically skilled, intelligent, or professional as he is. With his great power and size, he likes to "play" with his victims while talking to them, so as to bring across the superiority to them he believes he has. He is also very defensive of being a doppelganger of Zachary, and will attest that he is "better than him in every way!" Xavier is notable for having a disdain for animals, notably the pets and monsters that accompany the LDZX crew. He is very vocal about this, both insulting them and swatting a few of them around when he was given the opportunity. Going along with his egotistical side, he is a bit of a pervert, and is known to believe that any attractive woman is in turn attracted to him, leading to uncomfortable flirting from him. Though, the women that has been around in the series have only seen his monstrous appearance as horrifying. Xavier is known to take a side interest in mythology and history, intrigued by tales of them. He sometimes references well-known lines from stories of the sort. RPG Info Stats *Health: 45 *Attack: 54 *Magic: 25 *Defense: 48 *Speed: 49 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Swings weapon around while running to the target, and then hits them with it. Deals average damage. If cast, has a chance to "swing away" projectile attacks before they hit, causing them to deal no damage, and possibly even deflect back to one of the opponents. Has 75% Accuracy. ** - Swings the blade of his weapon in a horizontal motion at a single opponent. Deals average damage, with a 75% chance of inflicting . Has 60% Accuracy. ** - Hits with the flat edge of his weapon in a diagonal downward motion towards a single opponent. Deals below average damage, with a 60% chance of inflicting . Has 60% Accuracy. ** - Flies forward into a single enemy, hitting them with his body. Deals average damage, and deals 1/10 damage back to him. Has 100% Accuracy. ** - Swings axe down for high damage. Has 20% chance to inflict or . Has 80% Accuracy. ** - Slams his weapon into the ground, hitting all enemies with a shockwave of average damage. Can only be used if his health is low. Has 70% Accuracy. ** - He goes upward and slams into the ground with his body onto a single enemy. Only has 15% Accuracy, but deals amazing damage if it connects. ** - Shoots energy bullets out of the shotgun of his weapon. Has a 25% chance to go into a combo after the first use, and 24% chance to go for subsequent uses after. Average damage (weaker because of his low Magic stat), but has a 65% chance to inflict . Has 75% Accuracy. ** - Shoots flames from the shotgun of his weapon at a single enemy for average damage (weaker because of his low Magic stat). Has 60% Accuracy. ** - Shoots a bullet that hits a single enemy and explodes, dealing splash damage the second time. Deals above average damage. Has 55% Accuracy. Has a 40% chance of inflciting . ** - A copy of Zachary's attack. Hits all enemies five times. Deals random damage (between weak and powerful). Has 65% Accuracy. ** - Gives him the ability to counter attack half of the time he is hit with a random move of his. Lasts for 15 turns. ** - Increases Attack, Speed, and Accuracy by 15% for 10 turns. Can only be used after he has been hit. ** - Increases Attack, Defense, and Speed by 25% for 10 turns. Can only be used when his health is low (40%). ** - 8-hit combo that does below average damage for each hit. Has a low 15% Accuracy. If it hits, it steals a random stat for 5%. *Armament ** - A bronze weapon, which is a cross between a shotgun, a broadsword, and an axe. Has +30% Attack and +5% Magic increase, but -15% Speed decrease, due to it's great size and weight. Some attacks have +20% chance and +10% chance. ** - Strong armor that encompasses much of his body. +10% Defense and +5% Attack increase, at the price of -5% Evasion and -5% Speed, due to the weight of it. When worn, has a 15% Weakness to attacks and 25% Weakness to attacks. ** - Powered jetpack that allows flight. Increases Speed by +7.5% and Evasion by +5%, at the cost of -5% Accuracy due to the hard manuverability of the device. *Traits ** - 90% Resistance to , 45% Resistance to , and 10% Resistance to . ** - Has a 10% chance to "reflect" some projectile attacks, only taking 65% of the damage and having a random opponent take half the damage the attack would have dealt. ** - Has 70% Resistance to , , , and . ** - Starts out a battle with a 15% Critical chance, which goes up by 5% every time he deals a critical hit. Quotes *"So, you're finally here. I was getting bored." *"You call that an attack? Hah! Feels like a fly landed on me!" (Says this when an attack deals only 1 damage) *"You want some, come and get it!" (Says this when performing the moves or .) *"How do you like that?!" (Says then when he delivers a critical hit.) *"You think that you could finish me off? I'm far from over, pathetic swine!" (Says this when he activates or survives with 1 HP remaining.) *"Sometimes I think I should punch myself in the face before a battle just so that I can activate Berserk Boost right away. But that's probably not a good idea..." Trivia *His species is called "Abaasy", pertaining to something which has many connections to him. **They are demons, similar to what he is akin to. Their occupying of the underworld is similar to him occupying the lower levels of Kuipter Labs. **They are alleged to be long-deceased spirits who dwell near barren places or graves or travel about causing destruction, similar to his behavior and actions. **They serve a "ruler of the dead" who causes otherworldly mayhem, similar to the actions of Kuipter. **Their depictions of causing sexual manifestations and madness mirror his perverted personality and terrorist-serving actions. **The Abaasy are described as monsters of sorts who are mounted on dragons, mirroring that he is a demidragon monster-type. **Similar to public opinion of him, Abaasy are depicted as "ugly and horrible". **Their chief is said to have a body made of iron, mirroring him having an armored body. **The word Abaasy can be used as a term for "to hate" or "to dislike", which also mirrors popular opinion of him. *Xavier is portrayed as having a British accent, despite not having been in the presence of anyone with a similar speech pattern. Gallery File:ZoshiXKuipter.png|Original sprite of Xoshi, for archival purposes. Xavier Z.png|Bust image by LAT. Titanwielder HD.png|The Titanwielder Category:Dragonkin Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dark Matters